warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Avionics
:Not to be confused with the Avionics component for Landing Craft. Avionics comprise the modular subsystem components of a Railjack, analogous to Mods for Warframes or weapons. Avionics can be installed into the Railjack's 15 Grid Sockets, 9 Integrated, 3 Tactical, and 3 Battle. Integrated, Tactical, and Battle Avionics can only be installed into their respective slots, with the additional requirement that Battle Avionics each have a specific Battle Grid Socket into which they must be installed (For instance, Seeker Volley, a slot three Battle Avionic, can only be installed into the third Battle Grid Socket). The Railjack also has a limited Avionics Capacity, which is determined by the Railjack's Reactor, and is need to install Avionics. Avionics can be upgraded up to either zero, one, four, or seven times using Dirac, increasing their potency, as well as their Avionics Capacity Drain. Additionally, Grid Sockets can also be upgraded up to three times, further increasing the potency of any Avionic slotted in, without incurring any addition drain. Upgrading Grid Sockets requires successively more Dirac each time, specifically, 200, then 600, then 1800 Dirac (3900 total). Avionics are tradable amongst players. Integrated Avionics These modules provide a passive bonus to the stats of the Railjack. Each Sigma Railjack comes with three unique "starter" Integrated Avionics pre-installed, which do not belong to any manufacturer House. The bonus the avionics give can be described as: : (Avionic Rank + 1 + Grid Slot Rank)}} Cell Coloring Blue cells = Boosted Avionics due to Grid Rank Bonus of 1 to 3 Red cells = Unavailable Ablative Shell Reduces Chem Damage. Drops from Kosma Outrider (1.106%), Elite Kosma Cutter (3.794%), Gyre Flak (25.29%), and Elite Gyre Taktis (1.106%). Anode Cell Increases Shield Recharge rate. Drops from Cannon Battery (3.794%), Kosma Taktis (3.794%), Elite Kosma Flak (1.106%), Elite Kosma Taktis (3.794%), and Elite Exo Taktis (0.201%). Bulkhead Increases Railjack Hull (health). Drops from Kosma Flak (3.794%), Kosma Cutter (0.101%), Exo Cutter (3.794%), Kosma Outrider (3.794%), and Elite Kosma Taktis (1.106%). Conic Nozzle Increases (base) Speed. Drops from Kosma Cutter (1.106%), Elite Exo Taktis (3.794%), Gyre Flak (0.101%), Gyre Taktis (3.794%), and Elite Gyre Taktis (3.794%). Forward Artillery Increases Forward Artillery (the Tunguska cannon) Damage. Drops from Exo Cutter (0.101%), Kosma Outrider (3.794%), Elite Exo Taktis (1.106%), and Gyre Outrider (3.794%). Heat Sink Reduces Incendiary damage (only applies to enemy projectiles, not fire hazards). Drops from Cannon Battery (2.211%), Kosma Taktis (2.211%), Kosma Cutter (3.794%), Elite Gyre Flak (0.737%), and Elite Gyre Taktis (3.794%). Hull Weave Increases Railjack armor. Hyperflux Increases Flux Energy. Hyperstrike Increases Turret damage (both pilot and gunner seats). House Lavan's Hyperstrike is found at Saturn, Elite Gyre Cutter. Ion Burn Increases Boost Speed. Last Stand Increases All Turret Damage when Hull is below 20%. Maxima Increases Max Shields. Phasic Weave Reduces Ionic Damage. Polar Coil Increases Turret Heat Capacity. Predator Increases all Turret Critical Chance. Ripload Decreases Ordnance Reload time. Section Density Increase all Turret Critical Damage. Thermatic Reduces Frost damage. Warhead Increases Ordnance damage. Winged Cyclone Increases speed of nearby Archwings. Also affects Railjack. Winged Force Increases shields of nearby Archwings. Winged Steel Increases armor of nearby Archwings. Winged Storm Increases damage of nearby Archwings. Tactical Avionics These modules provide special abilities that can be deployed through the tactical map screen. Breach Quanta Temporarily stalls Hull Breach. Cooldown of 300s Battle Forge Reduces Forge Cooldown. Cooldown of 480s. Death Blossom Turret cooldowns removed for a temporary duration. Cooldown of 300s. Fire Suppression Extinguishes a number of fire hazards and or electrical hazards. Cooldown of 300s. Flow Burn Temporarily increases Speed and Boost Speed. Cooldown of 240s. Possibly maxes out at rank 7. Form Up Recall all Crew Members to the Railjack and heal them. Cooldown of 240s. Intruder Stasis Temporarily freezes all Enemy Boarding Parties. Cooldown of 300s. Squad Renew Heal all Railjack squad members. Cooldown of 300s. Void Cloak Cloaks the Railjack at the expense of engine speed. Cooldown of 120s. *''Note: Void Cloak seems to reach its cap at rank 4. It is currently unknown if this is the intended behaviour.'' :: * Rank 3 + Grid 3 : Duration 40sec Speed Reduced 30% Drain 9 :: * Rank 4 : Duration 50 sec Speed Reduced 50% Drain 10 Battle Avionics These modules provide powerful abilities that are used similarly to Warframe abilities. Unlike Tactical and Integrated avionics, however, they cannot be slotted freely into any of the available slots. Each Battle Avionic fits into one of the three available spots and only in that one, and will not show up in as an option in the other two. Grid upgrades consume Dirac, needing 200 for rank 1, 600 for rank 2 and 1800 for rank 3. First Battle Slot (Flux Energy Cost: 25) Munitions Vortex Deploys a bubble that absorbs fire for X seconds. Detonates for all accumulated damage over X meters. Drops from Elite Gyre Taktis (Saturn.) (Rank 4 is presumed numbers based off being a Rank 2 Munitions Vortex in a Rank 2 Grid Slot). Blackout Pulse Deploys an electro-magnetic pulse that deals damage to enemies and disables them temporarily. Manual detonation increases the blast radius. Drops from Gyre Taktis (Saturn.) Numbers are presumed from a Max Rank (4) on maxed Grid. Requires 8 Capacity at max Rank. Countermeasures Deploys flares that will distract enemy guided projectiles. Second Battle Slot (Flux Energy Cost: 50) Tether Emits a field that restricts the movement of enemy targets for a certain time and then detonates, dealing damage to all enemies within an increased range. Drops from Kosma Taktis (Earth) and Gyre Flak (Saturn.) Particle Ram Creates a cone-shaped plasma ram at the head of the Railjack that deals damage (cone is around 3-4x as wide as the Railjack at the widest point and around 2x as long) damaging things that collide with its hitbox and will last until manually launched, even persisting through mission transitions (but not the Dry Dock.) This ram can be launched off the front of the Railjack as a projectile, dealing damage to anything it contacts until it dissipates. Dissipation has no extra cost. Drops from Kosma Taktis (Earth) and Elite Exo Flak (Veil.) Shatter Burst Launches a rocket that functions similar to Elytron's Thumper in that it creates an area of effect that continuously releases explosions that damage enemies, will detonate on impact with a surface or manually by pressing the ability button again. Drops from Elite Exo Flak (Veil.) Third Battle Slot (Flux Energy Cost: 100) Seeker Volley Releases a volley of homing missiles at the cost of 100 Flux Energy. These missiles can make short work of fighters and Ramsleds outside of the Veil, but deal negligible damage to Crewships regardless of their level. Damage increases with the Warhead Avionic, but not with upgraded MKI, MKII, MKIII rockets. Drops from Kosma Cutter (Earth) and Elite Exo Cutter (Veil) Void Hole Creates a large black hole that sucks in enemies and deals continous damage every second to all enemies inside. Drops from Exo Outrider (Veil.) Fiery Phoenix Leave a trail of fire dealing 200 Damage per second to enemies. Gain 10% speed and 22% damage reduction while active. Accumulates 60 damage per second that unleashes upon deactivation over 175m. Flux Energy Cost: 50 Flux on use. 5 per second while active. Drops from Exo Outrider (Veil.) Patch History *You can now trade Avionics in your Dojo or Maroo’s Bazaar! *Introduced. }} Category:Railjack Category:Mechanics Category:Update 27